Its Just The Way The Cookie Crumbles
by TakenForGranted
Summary: ok this story isnt finished, its nothing to do with POTC either, i just couldnt find a catorgory to put it in, BUT it does have Johnny Depp in it so yeah... and its not finished i shall finish it later.


You know love is evil sometimes; it's always confusing and it can make you do things, things really extreme…

It was the summer of 2005 when Fran was walking home with her best mate Johnny, she stared at his eyes, was there something in them? Or did she just like the way they looked so passionate?

"So what did you think about going camping some time this summer holiday? As we are freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee from stupid school! And stupid people…." Said Johnny, putting his arm around her.

Fran felt something inside of her bubble, was it the idea of going camping? Or was it because of Johnny…

"Yeah sure, but what about your gracey poo?" Laughed Fran.

"Haha. Very funny, She can come cant she?"

'No she fucking cant.' Thought Fran to herself, she hated Grace, she was a chav and a prat, she was too skinny for her own good, and she was too blond for the sun…

"Yeah ofcorce." Smiled Fran weekly.

"Good, dunno when we can go though, when do you wanna go?"

"I dunno, you thought of it you organise it."

"Hmm, what about this weekend?"

"No, because it's the first weekend of the summer holidays and we always spend them together, it's like a tradition." Fran protested.

"Oh yeah! Ok then, we could do it the week after? But what do you wanna do this weekend?"

"You come round mine, we hire a movie and popcorn and drink and then we fall asleep, wake up in the morning with a hangover!" Laughed Fran.

"Ok!" Giggled Johnny sticking up his thumbs.

The next day it was Saturday, so Johnny packed up a small bag and walked to Fran's house.

On the way over there his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi hun is grace."

"Oh hi Grace, what do you want?"

"I was wondering what you have been up to I haven't seen you in ages.

That was true, Johnny hadn't been spending as much time with Grace as he used to, he didn't really feel the need to hang out with her, something was happening to him that he couldn't describe.

"Oh sorry hun, I have just been really busy that's all, we can hang out on Monday if you desire?"

"Yay, brilliant, see you later then byeee!" Said Grace hanging up.

Johnny didn't like the idea of hanging out with Grace much anymore, for some reason she just really pissed him off.

10 minuets later he arrived outside Fran's house, he knocked on the door and Fran's mother answered.

"Hello there Johnny, come in she's upstairs." Said Fran' mother letting him.

"Thank you Mrs Watermelon." Said Johnny walking upstairs.

Johnny walked into Fran's room as she was putting her top on.

"Hellooooo!" Said Fran.

"Helloo!" Johnny said smiling.

"What's in the bag?" Asked Fran looking confused.

"Well like you said I usually spend the night here so I might as well come occupied."

"Hmm good point. Ok well the movie choice is out of; 'The Ring' or 'Saw'"

"Tough choice! SAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Gleed Johnny.

Half way through the movie Johnny put his arm around Fran as she started look to a little tired, Fran felt something inside of her that she knew she mustn't feel! But she couldn't help it, she felt as if it was meant to be.

On the other hand Johnny felt some warmth come to his cheeks, what was he actually feeling? Love? Could it really be? Nahh ofcorce not! Fran was like his best friend, surely he couldn't love her? Yes as a friend, but no to a relationship? Johnny felt as if his head had just exploded.

Fran moved herself more onto Johnny; she put her head on his chest, his fingers accidentally brushed against her chest, Johnny felt his manhood begin to grow a little hard.

'Oh crap.' He thought to himself, 'I really need to get out of this situation!'

Johnny stood up and said;

"I have to go to the bathroom, I will be right back."

Johnny ran into the bath, turned on the tap and splashed water onto his face, he needed to calm down, and he pulled down his trousers and stared at his penis. Why was he rock hard?

'FUCK' Shouted Johnny. 'God don't do this too me!' Johnny sat down on the toilet seat; he felt a little tear coming from his eyes. Fran was his best friend; he didn't want to be turned on by her.

A few moments went by, Johnny decided to go back downstairs, Fran was asleep on the sofa, Johnny lifted up her head, sat down and placed her head on his knees, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Johnny woke up the next morning to find that Fran was now laying on top of him asleep, he tried to move, but he was stuck, a strand of Fran's hair landed on his face, he smelt it, he wondered why she smelt so gorgeous.

He stayed in his place until she woke up, that was 12 minuets later.

"Hi." Said Fran yawning.

"Hello." Said Johnny, smiling.

"What happened last night?" Fran asked, trying to remember.

"Oh, when I got back from the bathroom you were asleep."

"Woops! Sorry!"

"It's ok." Smiled Johnny.

"I shall make us some breakfast! Hmm how about a big fry up?" Fran said getting up.

"Sounds great!" Giggled Johnny.

Fran walked into the kitchen, she couldn't get over the fact of falling asleep during the movie, and the fact she was sleeping on top of him! She felt her cheeks beginning to go red, how could she be embarrassed about this? She had done it before, so why was this time more weird?

Lost in a trail of thought as she was cooking, she suddenly poured all the hot water from the kettle into her hand! She screamed as loud as she could, Johnny heard her from the living room and ran as fast as he could into the kitchen, he took one tiny glance at her hand, picked her up, sat her on the kitchen surface and ran her hand under freezing cold water.

"SHIT, why did you do that?" Johnny yelled.

"It was an accident, I was thinking about stuff and then all of a sudden I felt this pain in my hand and next thing I knew I had poured hot water all over it." Fran cried.

"Come here baby." Said Johnny soothingly as he held Fran in his arms.

"Are you ok now?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." Fran smiled.

"Next time you get into a trail of thought don't go in the kitchen ok?" Laughed Johnny.

"Ha-ha, yeah ok." Agreed Fran smiling.

Johnny decided to finish off the breakfast, and brought it into the living room for him and Fran to eat.

Fran tucked in straight away.

Johnny just sat there staring at his.

"What's wrong?" Fran asked Johnny.

"Oh umm nothing."

"Come on, you can tell meeeeeee." Fran smiled.

"Nah, its ok." Smiled Johnny, taking a bite of his egg.

They finished their breakfast, and Fran went upstairs to get changed in the bathroom.

Johnny really needed a pee just after Fran left to get changed, so he thought she couldn't really be undressed that fast, so he ran upstairs and walked into the bathroom, only to see Fran in her underwear.

"Oh crap! Sorry." Said Johnny, blushing.

"Hmm like what you see?" Fran joked.

"Umm hehe, I mean! Umm…." Johnny trailed.

"Nothing you haven't seen before! But come on out of her for 10 minuets." Smiled Fran.

"But I need to pee." Johnny Said.

"Ok then, go on." Fran said just standing there.

"Umm can you leave?" Johnny asked, about to undo his trousers.

"Nope, heh."

"Fine." Johnny said, peeing.

Fran tried not to look, but she couldn't stop her eyes from wondering, she thought his cock looked nice; 'Mmmmm' she thought to herself, and then she thought; 'Oh crap, this is not right!' She turned away and got changed.

Johnny could tell that she had watched him, but the fact that he didn't mind worried him. He did up his flies and then walked out of the bathroom. He needed to get out of the house, he couldn't be in the same room as Fran without feeling flushed or hard, so he wrote her a quick note and left the house.

Fran walked downstairs and saw the note on the table and read it;

_Dear Franies_

_I had to go my mother called me and told me to come home and clean my room… I will see you again soon._

_Love Johnny xxx._

The first thing that sprung into Fran's mind was that he put 'Love Johnny xxx' he never usually did that, only on Christmas cards and stuff, she started to let her mind wander off again…

Johnny got home, his mum hadn't really called him, as you all know, he lied.

He went upstairs and walked into his room, and laid on his bed, then suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" Johnny said.

"Hi its Grace."

'Oh shit.' Thought Johnny to himself.

"Hey darling, what's up?"

"I was wondering if we could hang out today. I really miss you."

"But I thought we agreed Monday?"

"I know but I REALLY miss you."

"Hmm ok, you can come over then."

"Yay, I will be there in a second, bye." Said Grace, hanging up.

"FUCK." Shouted Johnny as he placed his phone down, he knew Grace would probably want to shag him today, but he just didn't want to, he wasn't in the mood to make out with some slapper.

Just as Grace had said, she was round his within seconds; she walked in Johnny's room and sat down on his bed.

"Hi." Johnny said.

"Hey baby." Smiled Grace, as she kissed him.

Johnny kissed her back, but with not so much as a hint of passion.

Grace slowly slid her hand down Johnny's front and undid his flies, she toyed with him a bit by stroking his penis, and then gave him a full on hand-job, Johnny groaned a bit, but not only because he was enjoying it, but because he was thinking it was Fran who was doing it to him, Grace then held onto Johnny's hand and guided it along her breasts, Johnny felt her nipples were hard, he took off her top, and slowly undid her bra, and started to suck gently on her left breast, Grace then pushed herself onto of Johnny, took off her trousers and pants and started to push Johnny's cock into her, Johnny started to orgasm and then shouted:

"FRAN FUCK ME HARDER BITCH!"

Grace stopped in mid shag and said;

"What!"

Johnny just realised what he had said.

"Umm nothing, I said 'FUCK FUCK ME HARDER BITCH'…" Johnny lied.

"Are you sure? Because I swear I heard Fran's name somewhere in there…" Grace said, looking a little mad.

"Nooo, no you didn't, don't be silly. Come on baby…" Said Johnny, trying to persuade Grace to finish him off, even though he didn't want to.

Grace 2 moments later came, and so did Johnny, but not as much as usual. Grace then rolled over on her back and fell asleep.

Johnny stared at his ceiling, why did he say Fran's name? was it really fair to make out with Grace and think its Fran, of-corce it wasn't! Maybe if he told Fran how he felt about her, something could happen? But he didn't want to lose his best friend, 'Oh my god.' He thought to his self and fell asleep.

Back at Fran's house, Fran was on the phone to her best girlfriend Sarah;

"I think I am in love with someone…" Fran mumbled.

"Oh my god! Who is it?" Sarah asked.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I swear on my father's grave!"

"Ok, it's Johnny."

There was a pause.

"But he's like your best friend!"

"I know… that's the hard thing about it, I can't even tell him because I don't wanna lose him."

"Hmm, he will find out anyway."

"How? You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Oh no I won't say anything, but it will become obvious to him, if you keep flirting with him!"

"Well I just won't flirt, I will just be the same, and he wont suspect anything."

"Yeah do that."

"Look do you and Sonia wanna sleep round mine tonight?"

"Yeah sure, what time do you want us to come over?"

"7pm?"

"Ok, bye." Said Sarah, hanging up.

Sonia was Sarah's sister; they all got on well enough, even though she was a gossip queen…

Fran decided to go out for some lunch that day, so she went to the pub for some decent English food!

She walked into The Shock and sat down in her usual place she liked to sit in, she usually went to The Shock with Johnny but she couldn't have lunch with him today, she was too afraid she might do something…

Mark the pub owner came over to Fran, took her order and then went into the kitchens.

Fran's mobile started to ring as soon as she paid for her dinner, as she received it.

"Hellooo?"

"Hi, it's Johnny."

Fran spat out her milk drink.

"Umm hi Johnny."

"I need to tell you something…" Johnny started.

"Ok… go on?"

"I love…." Johnny hung up.

Fran had no idea what just happened there, she was confused; she shrugged her shoulders and carried on eating.

Johnny was sitting in his bathroom, thinking about what he nearly did, 'Fuck I nearly just spilled out my guts to her!' he shouted to himself.

He couldn't understand any of his thoughts, he was so confused! He walked over to his medical cabinet and took out a razor and slid it along his wrist, specklets of blood dropped onto the floor, and then a river of blood fell beneath his feet, when he had finished, he looked at his wrist and saw he had carved Fran's name in his wrist, the pain suddenly hit him and he threw the razor across the room. He fell to the floor and broke down.

Johnny's mother heard Johnny fall to the floor upstairs and ran to the bathroom, she saw him crying and banging his fists on the floor, she took hold of his head and cradled him in her arms.

"Hunny baby what's wrong?"

"I'm in love with fucking Fran! Look!" Shouted Johnny, showing his mother his wrist.

"Oh my! You really need to tell her."

"I can't! It hurts so fucking much being in love with someone who you're never going to date." Said Johnny crying even more.

"Shhh, it's alright, come downstairs and we shall get you sorted out on the sofa." Said Johnny's mum, taking hold of him and bringing him downstairs.

Johnny sat down on the sofa in the front room, and his mum got him a nice cup of hot chocolate, and sat next to him.

"Ok then, explain everything from the beginning." Said Johnny's mum.

"Well, I started my feelings for her on the way home from school on the last day of school before the summer holidays, and ever since then its been getting stronger… my feelings I mean, and when I was having sex with Grace I screamed Fran's name and I was imagining it was Fran I was making love to not Grace."

"Hmm, you should tell Fran how you feel, otherwise its just going to get weirder."

"I cant, I am just going to try and ignore how I feel, and get over her, it's not fair on Grace."

"And do you think it's fair to still be dating Grace while you're in love with Fran?"

"Yes, because I will get over Fran…"

"Ok, I can't tell you what to do, but I will be behind you all the way." Smiled Johnny's mum as she stood up.

"Thanks mum."

"It's ok." Johnny's mum said walking out of the room.

Johnny picked up his phone after he had finished his hot chocolate, and phoned Fran.

"Hey sorry for hanging up on you, do you want to go swimming today? Like now?" Johnny said.

"Hey, its ok, yeah sure! Should I call for you? In about 2 minuets?"

"Yeah ok, see you then." Johnny said hanging up.

2 minuets later Fran knocked at Johnny's door. He answered and they walked to the swimming pool, Fran then went into the changing rooms, and then walked out into the pool area, and saw Johnny diving into the pool, he looked so beautiful, Fran thought it was sexy how the water dripped off him. She walked over to the deep end of the pool and jumped in.

Johnny saw her, he thought she looked pretty in a bikini, and how her hair floated in the water as she swam up to him.

"Are you ok? You look a little be founded." Laughed Fran, as she paddled next to him.

"Yep I am ok thanks." Smiled Johnny.

"Hmm oh I know what we can do!" Fran shouted.

Fran swam behind Johnny and jumped onto his back, Johnny yelped a little bit, out of such a surprise and then sunk, Fran got off him and while laughing, she helped Johnny get up, he looked at her with hungry eyes, and she could tell he was straining for something.

All Johnny wanted to do at that moment was kiss her soft pink lips, he was so close, he lent in a little bit towards her, she lent in towards him, and they were so close…

BLEEP!

They both got out of their own worlds and looked at the life guard.

"Everyone its time to get out of the pool." Shouted the lifeguard.

Johnny and Fran climbed out, Johnny was sweating, and Fran sighed. They walked into their changing rooms and got changed.

While Johnny was changing all he could think was how close he was, how much he hungered her but how much it would crush Grace.

While Fran was changing all she could think about was how that what they would of done if the lifeguard didn't stop them would have been wrong, but she knew deep down inside how much she wanted him and how long it would be until he knew…

A few weeks past, Johnny had become so up raged with how he felt about Fran, he kept on scribbling her name in his journal, Grace came so close to finding it the other day, but he managed to push it out of the way.

Fran on the other hand was thinking about how she was going to get Johnny in her grasp, even if it meant spoiling everything, one kiss with him would be a life time achievement.


End file.
